


Silhouette [PODFIC]

by Crimson1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Secret Santa, Costume Kink, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry takes advice from Iris and Cisco to defeat Cold in a whole new way - by being a better thief. Donning a new persona and costume, Barry becomes Silhouette, the best thief in Central, who consistently beats Captain Cold to his heists, stealing the loot out from under him (while secretly having made a deal with the proprietors, and returning the loot later). Cold isn't sure if he's upset by this new player targeting him...or intrigued. Eventually, the truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouette [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpride/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555552) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



> This was my ColdFlash Secret Santa project, which ended up being for ladyofpride. Thank you for seriously the best plot bunny in the history of plot bunnies, I squealed in joy. I hope this lives up to what you wanted.
> 
> This is the podfic version of the original text version, narrated by yours truly. If you'd prefer to download it, that's an option now! [Silhouette podfic for download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bs5d8b2zn5s5dki/Silhouette.mp3) for your listening pleasure.


End file.
